Life After the War
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: SEQUEL TO SERVANT GIRL! Voldemort is finally gone and things are supposed to be all good and happy right? Wrong! Ron and Hermione are a growing couple but what about poor Ginny?...the rest inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort is finally gone and things are supposed to be all good and happy right? Wrong! Ron and Hermione are a growing couple but what about poor Ginny? What would you think if I said that Harry really wasn't dead? But if Harry isn't dead where has he really been doing all this time? When Hermione and Ginny go missing can Ron's love for the two save them? But in that time can the girls get a certain Death Eater on their side?**

**A/N: Okay here it is. The sequel everyone wanted for Servant Girl. I had a bit of problems with the name before finally getting one. This fiction does have action and adventure in it just not in this first chapter any. This chapter is Tonks and Remus chapter tell you the truth so it will be kind of romancy with no action or adventure. It comes late on, trust me.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"You look amazing Tonks."

Yeah, Hermione's right. You are so ready."

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then at her two brides maids, Hermione and Ginny. "I can't believe this is finally it girls, I'm getting married to Remus," she said softly as she took one quick look then walking out of the bathroom in Ginny's bed room at the Burrow.

"It is an amazing feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is Hermione. I bet you can't wait to know what it's like when the day Ron asks you," Tonks said quietly and watching as Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink. "It's okay to admit that you want to spend the rest of your life with Ron you know. Plus, you'll be dancing with him later on since he is a best man for Remus, one of them at least. We tried to make it so each of you would be dancing with someone you knew."

"Yeah, why'd I get Charlie?"

"Because he's your brother. If Harry was still alive we'd have him but he isn't," Tonks answered simply, the fact of bringing up Harry saddening all three of them for a few minutes. "Now Hermione, go see if Remus and the boys are ready will you?"

"Sure," Hermione said softly then heading up to where Charlie was stay and knocked on the door lightly. As soon as Remus voice told her to come in she walked into the room slowly. "Tonks wants to know if you all are ready yet. She's ready to go when ever you are," she said softly as she looked at the three in the room.

"Yeah we're ready," Remus said, who had his back to Hermione when she walked in then he turned to face her. "Wow, you look nice Hermione. Tonks really picked nice dresses for you."

"I know. Ginny says they are so much better then the outfits Fleur picked out for her wedding to Bill," Hermione said with a small laugh and then looking over at Ron. "What do _you_ think, Ron?"

"I-I… umm… I think you look amazing," Ron managed to get out his ears turning red lightly. He spoke the truth though, she look so beautiful in her dress.

Hermione smiled lightly and then looked back at Remus. "Well head on down stairs. I have to go back down to Tonks. And no peeking into Ginny's room on your way down," she told them sternly then walking out of the room to Ginny's room. "Okay Tonks, the boys are heading down the steps now."

"Good," Tonks said who was back in the bathroom looking at herself. "My father should be here soon. Make sure it's him before you open the door all the way."

Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom doorway. "You are really nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes but I know Remus is who I want to spend the rest of my life with so it is a good kind of nervous, you know?" Tonks asked as she looked at Hermione and then at Ginny who was sitting on the edge of her bath tub.

"Yeah in a sense I suppose," Hermione said softly and then hearing a knock on the door. "That must be your father Tonks," she said softly then heading over to the door and opening it slightly to see a man; Tonks father to be exact. "Come on in," she said softly and opening the door for him then closing it before anyone could sneak in.

Tonks came out of the bathroom and hugged her father tight. "Girls, head on out and make sure everyone gets outside," she told Ginny and Hermione who nodded and headed out the door and closing it tight.

The two walked down the steps and everyone was outside standing and mingling in the yard. Hermione told Ginny to go on upstairs and Hermione walked outside and down the ail to the front of where the wedding was going to be. "Tonks is ready to start so get everyone seated," she told the minister who was going to be performing the service for the wedding.

"Thank you, I'll get everyone seated. You go and get set up."

Hermione nodded then looked at Remus giving him a nod saying good luck then running inside the Burrow where Ginny, Tonks, and Tonks's father where waiting. "All we have to do is wait for the music and we can go on."

The music played inside and Ginny and Hermione went outside first, Ginny in front. They walked down the ail slowly and behind the two girls was the wonderful Tonks with her father. The girls took there places and Tonks was handed off to Remus from her father.

Hermione and Ginny quietly watched the wedding and they noticed that even Remus seemed a bit nervous himself but the two knew these two really loved each other. It only seemed like a few minutes before Remus and Tonks shared a kiss then looked at the crowd as they walked down the ail.

Ginny stepped out and took her brother's arms and poked him playfully before the two finally walked down the ail.

Hermione shook her head lightly and took a hold of Ron's arm and he took her down the ail. "One day that will be us up there getting married," he whispered into her ear then placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"One day most defiantly," Hermione whispered in response.

At the aftermath of the wedding everyone was talking and dancing. Ron was dancing with Hermione half the time and hardly shared her with anyone at all. A few times he'd let Ginny talk with Hermione and he'd talk with his brothers. Remus and Tonks spent a lot of time together obviously after everyone congratulated them.

Hermione couldn't wait until she's be the one being congratulated after getting married herself as she watched. She knew Ginny was thinking the same though she knew Ginny would love that person to be Harry but that wasn't much an option to her any more since he was dead and there was no getting around that. Ron and her had spent a while checking for a pulse of some sort but found none.

That was when she became a servant girl for the Malfoy family.

With a sigh Hermione and Ginny got ready for bed the night after the wedding. Ginny went right to sleep but Hermione spent most of her night up wondering what it must be like for Ginny. The one person Ginny loved the most was gone from her life but yet she acted though it had no impact on her what so ever. Hermione knew other wise and thought that Ginny was just hiding it from everyone, pretending to be strong for them now.

With a small sigh and a bit of readjusting she finally fell asleep though it was hard since she didn't have Ron near her. Her and Ron owned an apartment together and they slept with one another every night like they where a married couple though they weren't. They would always sleep in each others arms nice and warm but Mrs. Weasley feared that Ron and her would be doing naughty stuff so she separated them. The fact of the matter was Hermione had never done anything naughty with Ron from the time they moved into their apartment together or became a couple for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Okay this chapter doesn't have much action or adventure in it either. Sorry about that but the next chapter might but I don't want to say for sure. In this chapter you will learn the secret that will all shock you. I've given you too much already so I'll let you read and find out for yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Narcissa Malfoy walked the halls of the old riddle house where she's lost both her son and her husband in the tragic battle against the order with Voldemort. She was all alone now with no family except for her sister. Her son was so young, too young to have died in such a battle. Her life felt completely over without them now.

A boy with jet black hair walked up to Narcissa Malfoy and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "They died fighting for Voldemort you know. Though your family is gone you should at least know they where doing what's right," he told her calmly. This boy was in fact Harry James Potter.

Harry had actually lived through the battle with his friends against Voldemort. After his friends left him Voldemort discovered him alive. Harry still had a good memory of his life, friends, and Ginny all until Voldemort got a hold of him that night. Voldemort had cast spells over young Mr. Potter to make him think he was for the Dark Side, to fight against his friends. He was also secretly Voldemort's servant that no one knew about but him and the Death Eaters. None of the other servants knew he was actually being held captive under a spell to help Voldemort.

"You're right young Potter," Narcissa answered quietly as she looked around the old and colorless house. "But Draco was only your age, too young to die such a way. He might have been fighting for Voldemort but I'd never thought I'd lose him."

"Young Weasley girl did it."

"What did you say?"

"I saw the whole thing. I didn't know the right way to tell you but the Weasley girl killed him while young Granger had his wand captive," Harry repeated with more detail for Narcissa to understand fully. "Then Granger killed Lucius once she was freed from the cell," he said pointing over to the cell Hermione and Neville had been locked in during the battle against Voldemort.

Narcissa felt the anger rise up inside her at this news, news she'd never heard but it was better late then never. "Potter, find those two girls and bring them straight to me. I'll make them pay for what they did. Oh, I'll make them pay."

"As you wish."

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione made her way down the creaky steps of the Burrow and to the living where she found all the Weasley's full of energy and talking with one another. Once her presence was known to them they all stared at her with the goofy Weasley smile on each one of their faces. "What is it? All of you smiling like that is really scaring me," she said quietly as she looked at the family and noticing Ron was no in the group.

"You'll find out. Ron wants to see you in the garden."

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously then walked out to the garden where she found Ron pacing with a rose in his hands. "Nervous about something?" she asked quietly getting Ron to stop and face her. "Your pacing makes it obvious," she said softly as she walked up to him.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"From books and, well, from watching it happen in real life."

"Should have known you'd learn it from a book."

"What's wrong with loving to read?"

Ron snaked his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. "Nothings wrong with it at all. I love watching you read while your all curled up on the couch at our apartment," he told her then kissing the top of her head. "Come on; let's go for a walk," he said as he slipped the hornless rose into her busy brown hair then taking her hand tight in his very large hand.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand lightly as they walked through the garden. "So, why'd you want to see me out here?" she asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"Because I wanted to ask you something, something rather important."

"Which is?"

Ron let go of her hand then pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and turned away from her for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No one could truly know how nervous he was feeling right now. He knew Hermione wouldn't say no but there was that slight chance of her saying she wasn't ready for it.

When he felt ready he turned back to her and got down on his knee with the box in his hand. "Hermione, these past months have been amazing and each day it started to convince me that this action was so right. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what happens," he told her then opening the box to show her a lovely ring that he'd bought with a little help from his family. "What I mean is, will you have the honor of marrying me and becoming my lovely wife?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered without even stopping to think about it. She loved Ron and knew he was the one. She was ready to be his wife and spend the rest of her life with him. That's how much she really loved him.

Ron slipped the ring onto her left ring finger with a smile then stood up and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away he ran his hand through her chocolate brown, busy hair. "Good, I was really worried you'd say you'd want to wait."

"Not anymore," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron with a smile on her face as well. "I feel ready now and I want to marry you."

"I love you, my fiancé," Ron whispered and then placing a small kiss on her soft lips lightly.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered back then moving out of his arms and taking his hand. "So, are we still going for that walk?"

Ron chuckled lightly as he gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze. "If you want to. I only said walk with me was because my family was staring out the window at us and watching so I moved us out of view," he told her as he walked along with her hand in his.

"Didn't want your family watching the whole thing, huh?"

"No not really."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know three chapters in one day. I honestly don't have any life at all what so ever and so I had the time to write two chapters, I had the first one done last night. Anyways, here is this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. And remember Harry is still under that spell Voldemort put on him from long ago so he has no choice really but to be mean to people. Also he had no control of becoming a Death Eater. I just had to make sure that was clear. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry walked up the steps in the Burrow. The place seemed oddly familiar to him but he knew it couldn't have been so. He was a Death Eater, not some lame person against Voldemort. It was just how Hermione and Ginny seemed so familiar to him that one night he watched the battle take place. He shook his clear that night and told himself they where the enemies, not friends.

He walked into Ginny's room to find both girls in their beds asleep. Hermione had tried to get Mrs. Weasley to let her sleep with Ron but she got rejected so she had to stay in Ginny's room.

He walked into the room quietly so he wouldn't wake the girls which would make his task easier. He placed a firm hand on Hermione's shoulder only to have her wake up with a jump. She was about to scream put he put his free hand over her mouth and muffled it. "Shut up Granger!" he scowled at her, getting that feeling he knew her and was friends with her inside him again. He shook it away almost immediately though.

Hermione couldn't really see but she knew that voice. It sounded so familiar to her but one she hadn't heard in a while. She rubbed her eyes clear and looked at the figure that was holding her mouth closed and was shocked to see Harry. "Harry?" she muffled through his hand.

"I said shut up!" Harry growled in response to her speaking. Who else was he supposed to be anyways besides Harry Potter?

Hermione could see this glint in Harry's eyes that told her she should listen but she was shocked by how he was acting and the fact he was alive. But to her he seemed, different. She could only hope she'd find out what happened to him and why he was acting so strange.

Harry smirked as he took his hand off Hermione's mouth and shoved a gag inside and tied it behind her head so she couldn't talk. As soon as he had Hermione gagged he headed towards Ginny but was stopped by someone grabbing his left arm. He stopped and turned to Hermione growled at her.

Hermione ignored Harry's growl and pushed up his sleeve hoping her idea of him being a Death Eater was wrong but nope; there was the Dark Mark on his left arm. She gasped through her gag and looked up at Harry as he pulled his hand out of her grasp. "Why Harry?" she mumbled out through the gag.

"What do you mean why? I am a damn Death Eater. I have no family and Voldemort took me in. I was like his son," Harry growled as he tied Hermione's hands behind her back and he looked at her sternly. "Now if you're done shut up and behave like a good little mudblood I know you can be."

Hermione growled lowly as Harry walked off and started to tie up a sleeping Ginny. She watched as she grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill and wrote behind her back; horribly I might say. When she finished she shoved the parchment under her pillow knowing Ron would find it some how and figure it out.

She hid it just in time because Harry came over and grabbed her arm pulling her up off the bed. She tried to wiggle free but when she didn't succeed Harry threw his free shoulder since Ginny was on one of his shoulders already. Admitting defeat Hermione let herself relax a bit and stopped her fighting against it.

Harry smirked at Hermione's defeat and apparated them to the Riddle house. He took the girls down to the dungeon and threw Hermione inside then set Ginny down. He knew two girls away wasn't a good thing really. Hermione was pretty strong but the two awake together fighting was worse. He untied both girls and when he finished Hermione she just sat there. "Hmmm… not going to run Granger."

"What's the point? You'll stop me if not someone else will," Hermione said softly as she started at the floor. "What I don't get is what you said about having no family. You do have a family. They might not have been that good to you but better then Voldemort would ever treat anyone. I mean, don't you remember anything? Me or Ginny?"

"I remember you two as the enemies, that's what I remember," Harry growled only to have Hermione take his hand gently. He pulled his hand out of hers' and growled at her. "Don't touch me."

"Harry, I'm not the enemy. You're working for the enemy. I am your friend Harry, don't you remember?" Hermione said quietly as she gazed up at Harry.

Harry snorted in laughed at Hermione's comment about being friends. "Yeah right! You're just a filthy mudblood. Who would ever be a friend to you?"

"You where," Hermione told her quietly, not giving up on him, not that easily. "Please Harry; don't tell me you don't remember? I'm your friend. We fought with each other against the real enemies. Don't you remember any of it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Granger?" Harry growled and then kicking her in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor in pain and curl up into a ball. "You're the enemy; you are no friend and never have been, you killed my only so called family. You're nothing but a filthy mudblood."

Hermione was now crying in pain as she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks. "I'm not the enemy Harry! Voldemort was the enemy. He's the one who killed your real parents. That's how you got that damn scare on your head. Don't you remember?"

"Shut up! He didn't kill my parents! That's a lie! You filthy mudblood!" Harry snapped, anger rising up inside him and he wanted to hurt Hermione so badly but something was keeping him from doing so. This voice in the back of his head was telling him not to hurt her at all.

Hermione managed to get herself to sit up and she looked up at Harry. "I'm not a liar. I'd never lie, not to someone I care about," she said softly and calmly. "I would never lie to you, my friend."

Harry stepped back from Hermione and shook his head. He was so confused, to many thoughts where racing through his head. "You're a liar, you're a bloody liar Granger," he said as he only continued to step back before running out of the cell and locking the two girls inside.

"That was a great progression," Hermione mumbled as she got up and slowly walked over next to her friend. She sat down on the floor and looked at the ring on her finger then kissed it lightly before letting out a sigh. "Please find us Ron," she whispered, as she laid down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't get any of this though. How is Harry a Death Eater? He doesn't even remember I was his friend. He thinks I'm the bloody enemy and that Voldemort was like his father," she muttered trying to gather her thoughts together and hoping she'd come up with what was wrong with him.

After a while of thinking Hermione drifted to sleep next to her friend. She had her left hand tight to her chest and her hand in a fist. She was not going to let anything happen to that ring. It was all she had to remember and think of Ron. It was actually what helped her get to sleep at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tada! Here is chapter four. It took a few days but the chapter sort of just sat in my notebook for a few days there. I don't think I'll be updating this story for the rest of the week though because I have a project that I keep putting off though I know I shouldn't be but yet I am. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll leave you wondering until my project is done with for good which is Friday.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione woke to a shot of pain shooting through her body. She groaned as she laid on her back and looked up to see Narcissa standing over her. She looked next to her to find that Ginny was no longer there but then she heard crying and knew it was coming from a scared Ginny.

"Nice to see you again, Granger."

"I wish I could say I'm feeling the same way," Hermione scowled only to have Narcissa kick her in the side making her cry out in pain. "Especially because of things like this that you do to me."

Narcissa kicked Hermione then made her way out of the cell. She'd plan something to take care of that mudblood Granger, something very good.

Hermione pushed her aching body up and found Ginny curled up in a corner with Harry trying to comfort her but he seemed a little unsure about it. She crawled over to the two and put a comforting arm around her friend, not even noticing the fact that her engagement ring was gone from her finger. "Everything is alright Ginny. Trust me; the Malfoy family put me through much worse then that."

"I know."

"Umm… Hermione, here is your ring back," Harry said softly as he handed Hermione her engagement ring. "Narcissa took it while you where asleep and told me to hide it away. I don't know what but there was a sudden feeling inside me that Narcissa wasn't someone I wanted to be working for and that maybe what you said last night was true. The feeling that you two where my friends seemed to just take over me. Plus, I thought it was a little mean of her to take something of such value from you if she wasn't going to kill you."

Hermione took the ring and slipped it on her finger where it belonged. "Thanks Harry. This ring means a whole lot to me. It's a big part of my life."

"'Cause someone's in love with R-O-N," Ginny said and then giggling lightly.

"Oh shut it Ginny. It so happens that Ron that I love him more then anything in the world. That's the whole reason I have this ring on my finger," Hermione told Ginny and the two just went on about Ron while Harry kind of sat and listened to them.

Harry smiled weakly as he watched the two girls, feeling this odd feeling that he really had this closeness with them and that they where his friends. When Voldemort cast the spell only one thing could get him out of it that Voldemort never thought about, love. If someone showed him enough love then he'd be most likely taken out from under the spell he was under.

"Hermione, Ginny, tell me old stories of years ago. Maybe if you tell me stories I'll remember these things. Or at least find out what these weird feelings inside me really are," Harry said softly interrupting the girls little chat about some Ron person. The name sounded familiar to him but he just couldn't really remember. All he knew was that he was a Weasley boy.

_Meanwhile…_

Ron woke early, earlier then normal shall we say, in the morning and raced down the steps knowing Hermione was always awake at this time. When he got down stairs he found his family sitting around sadly but no girls except his mum and Fleur. "W-Where are the girls?"

"They're missing Ron, darling."

"What!" Ron cried, feeling like he was about to cry from his mum's news. His 'Mione was missing and could be hurt somewhere. "No! NO! They are fine! Hermione's fine! You're wrong!" he cried then running up the steps and bursting into Ginny's room.

He found the room completely empty and it only wanted to make him cry more now. He walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on the edge. "We should have gone back to our apartment last night then I could have kept you safe from what ever took you. Please hold on until I find out what happened to you and I can get to you," he whispered running his hand over her pillow and hearing the sound of parchment coming from under it. "What it the world."

He stuck his hand under her pillow and pulled out a piece of parchment. "That's my smart 'Mione," he whispered and then reading the letter to himself though it was a tad messy.

_We where taken by a DE & you'll never guess who. Most likely being taken to the Riddle house. Please save me & Gin.  
_'_Mione_

Ron smiled weakly as he folded up the letter and then putting it into his pocket. He knew Hermione used a little bit of chat speak to shorten it so she could finish it all quickly and by the looks of the writing it looked as though it was done behind her back or in the dark. He got up and headed down stairs to his family to tell them what he found. "We have to save the girls."

"Bro, we have no way of finding where they even are."

"Charlie, you obviously don't know Hermione that well," Ron said as he pulled out the letter and showed it to them. "She said she wasn't sure where they where going to be taken but she has an idea. Normally her ideas are right so I say we should try it. She isn't one to leave behind a bad clue and that's her hand writing for sure."

"But what can we do?"

"Yeah, and we don't know that they are there for sure either."

"But Hermione's smart and she knows these things after waiting on the damn Malfoy family. She knows all about the Death Eaters ways so I highly doubt she's wrong," Ron scowled at his two brothers, Charlie and Bill. "We will save them no matter what it takes. Both girls are family. As my fiancé Hermione will be part of this family and I refuse to lose her, damnit!"

"By fighting, _Charlie_. By fighting."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. December is a crazy month for me with my birthday and all the other holidays this month. Anyways, I'll see what I can do about updates this month but I'm not sure how that will turn out really. I'll see what I can do when my schools on break because I'll be stuck at home so I'm sure I'll have a lot of free time. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter because I know I do but I can't say why.**

* * *

Ginny sat curled up on the floor next to a sleeping Hermione and in front of Harry. "So, you don't remember about anything?" she asked quietly as she looked at Harry closely. She and Hermione had told every story they could possibly think of and so far the two had gotten nothing.

"Not really. I didn't remember any of your stories though they gave me the idea of why I feel like I am so close to you two," Harry answered as he gave Ginny a very weak smile. "Do you have any more stories left to tell me?"

"One and that was the small amount of time we dated, you and I of course."

"What's the story?"

"Well when you where sixteen and I was fifteen, I had to take your place on the Gryffindor house team," Ginny said softly as she smiled lightly. This was one of her favorite stories especially the fact that she'd been going out with Harry. "It was for the house cup and our team won. I came running into the common room and out of no where you just kissed me. After that things started to fall into place for us, all until you broke up with me to protect me."

Harry listened to Ginny's story and smiled lightly at her. "Do you still love me like you did then? I'm just curious. I want to know if I'm like some kind of monster to you now or not."

"You're no monster Harry," Ginny protested sternly. "But yes I still love you though I'm not happy about you being a Death Eater. So here," she said softly and then kissing him lightly. "Because I'll always love you but I could never marry a Death Eater no matter how much I love them."

Harry was about to smile at her lightly but instead he became rather woozy not having any idea what was happening to him. He had his eyes barely opening and feeling unknown pain in his body. What he didn't know was the spell was breaking and his Dark Mark was being removed from his arm. "G-Ginny," he managed to get out before he closed his eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny shirked as she moved over next to Harry's side and getting Hermione awake as well.

Hermione rubbed her eyes waking from Ginny's wonderful shrike. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Something's wrong with Harry!"

Hermione moved over to the two and looked at Harry and then checked out his arm to see the Dark Mark gone. "It was a spell, he was under a spell," she muttered as she brushed his arm to make sure she wasn't seeing things or if it had been covered by make-up of some sort. "Ginny, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I meant like did you do anything or say something to him while I was asleep?"

"Oh! We just talked about the time that me and Harry where together. When he asked me if I still loved him I gave him my answer then kissed him lightly," Ginny said softly as she looked at Hermione. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt Harry?"

"Calm down Ginny," Hermione told Ginny softly and then thinking to herself for a few minutes. "Maybe… maybe your love for him broke the spell he was under."

"You think so?"

"It's the only thing I can really come up with Ginny. How else could it have broken?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"So, what do we do?"

"Make sure Harry's alright," Hermione said with a weak laugh.

"Oh," Ginny said softly and then brushing Harry's cheek. "Harry… Harry, are you alright?"

Harry only groaned then opened his eyes seeing his two friends, Hermione and Ginny. "What the?"

"I did it Hermione!"

"Okay, okay I know it was you," Hermione said with a small laugh and then looking at Harry. "Welcome back to the good side Harry," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked a bit confused and then looking around at the cell. He had no memory of being under the spell at all or the fact that he had locked his friends up in the cell he was now it.

"It's a rather long story Harry," Ginny said softly as she looked at Harry. "But since Voldemort is dead can we please be a couple again?"

"Always a nice way to start a conversation."

"Shut up Hermione!" Ginny snapped and then sticking her tongue out at Hermione playfully. "You have Ron and now I want someone and I want that someone to be Harry."

"Wow slow down, both of you," Harry said as he sat up and looked at his two friends. "Voldemort is dead? Are you sure of that?"

"Positive Harry. Ron, with my help, killed Voldemort a few months ago at the most," Hermione said softly as she gave Harry a weak smile.

"Then Ron purposed to Hermione two days ago!" Ginny said with a laugh and then moving away from Hermione. "Right after Remus and Tonks got married actually."

"Ginny, shut up," Hermione said calmly but with anger in her voice.

Ginny backed away and kept her mouth shut for a moment before looking at Harry. "Harry, do you love me?"

"Ginny!"

Harry laughed lightly and nodded at Ginny lightly. "Yes, more then anything in the world except for my friends, Ron and Hermione," he said softly. "You guys are equal. I just have a different kind of love towards Ron and Hermione then you, Gin."

Ginny blushed lightly, she hadn't heard him call her Gin in a long time now. "So, does that mean we can try being a couple again?"

Harry laughed a bit and then kissed Ginny's cheek lightly. "Of course since the war is over now."

"Thank you, Harry!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Harry tight in her arms, missing the feelings it brought her.

"That's so sweet. Too bad true love doesn't free everyone from everything," Narcissa's cold voice said from behind the group. "We may have lost Mr. Potter to you two girls but trust me; you'll lose more once your stupid family gets here Weasley."

"You lose Narcissa! There are more Weasley's then there are you," Hermione snorted as she got up from the floor and looked at Narcissa in the eyes.

"Think so Granger?" Narcissa asked and then pushing Hermione to the floor. "I highly doubt that mudblood." With that Narcissa walked out of the cell and locked it up tight before heading to where another battle would be taking place soon once the Weasley family arrived.

Hermione cried out in pain and wanted to cry so badly it almost hurt as much as the pain did. "No! I _won't_ lose Ron! Not now!" she cried, tears flowing out of her eyes not being able to help it anymore.

Ginny let go of Harry and crawled over to Hermione and put her arm around her crying friend. "It's alright Hermione. Ron will be fine, I'm sure he'll be okay. He is coming for you I hope you know. Me too but his life we stop if he ever lost his 'Mione," she told Hermione quietly.

Harry joined the girls and put his arm around Hermione. "If Ron hasn't changed any he is strong enough to make it Hermione."

Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder while Harry patted her back lightly and put one arm around Ginny so they where like in a group hug.

"Everything will be okay Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I fixed this chapter but all I did was add an ending to it. There will be a sequel but it will be short. It will be Ron and Hermione's wedding and maybe another couple as well... who knows. Keep an eye out for the sequel. I'll tell you the name now though. It will be called Happy Endings. Anyways, enjoy this chapter for those who haven't read it yet.**

* * *

Ron walked through the dark and, like always, creepy Riddle house with his family right behind him. "Mum, dad, take everyone to the battle while I go find the girls," he told his parents. He knew he couldn't fight knowing that his fiancé might be in trouble somewhere inside the house.

"I'll come with you, bro. You can't do it alone," Charlie said as he stepped forward and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Fine," Ron sighed as he pushed Charlie's hand off his shoulder though he really didn't want help, he just wanted his sister and fiancé back in his arms and hold them tight, especially his fiancé. He started to walk away, leaving his family and very sure they could win the fight without his help. He knew his place was finding his sister and his 'Mione.

"Try the dungeons."

"Huh?" Ron asked as he stopped and looked at his older brother.

"Try the dungeons," Charlie repeated. "If they are here at all they will most likely be in the dungeons. It's simple common sense."

"Smarty pants," Ron growled as he turned away from his brother.

"Well I am your older brother so I should be smarter then you."

Ron shot Charlie a glare before walking towards what he hoped was the dungeon and was. As he walked down the steps he could hear Hermione crying and he knew it was her and only her. He knew her well enough to know that was her crying and only hers'. "Hear that crying?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's Hermione," Ron said as they reached the dungeons and he saw that the cell where Hermione's crying was coming from was locked up well.

"How do you-"

"She's my fiancé, I know it's her," Rod told Charlie simply and then starting to unlock the cell. He heard Hermione's crying slow down inside so he guessed she was scared that it was whoever took her. He pulled the door open and then moment he saw Hermione on the floor he ran to her and put his arms around her. "Oh, my 'Mione. You're alright, your in my arms again," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione hugged Ron tight but with her arms rather weak it was hard but she tried to as best she could. "Ron, you're alright," she said breathed out softly. "Did you guys fight Narcissa yet?"

"No," Ron said as he let go of Hermione and ran his hands through her wonderful hair. "Is she the one that's done all this to you?"

"Yes, she is," Hermione said softly as she brushed his cheeks lightly before kissing him gently. "You have no idea how worried I've been or what me and Ginny have been through."

"I hate to break up the love session here but where is Ginny?" Charlie asked, really hating the fact he had to stand here and listen to these two.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said softly as she looked at Charlie for a moment and then at Ron. "Narcissa came in here not long ago and beat me before separating all three of us all so I have no idea what happened to Ginny or Harry."

"Harry?" Ron asked a bit confused. "Darling, Harry's dead. Unless he is a ghost he wouldn't even be here sweetheart."

"No, Harry is alive. I swear I'm not making anything up. Harry lived," Hermione said as she looked into Ron's eyes. She had no proof to show him that Harry really was alive so she was just going to have to make him believe her.

"Dear, I think you must have been just dreaming it."

"No Ron, I am serious," Hermione said as she looked at Ron, not believing that he didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry love but there is no way Harry lived," Ron said and then kissing Hermione's head lightly and then pulling his weak fiancé up off the floor and helping her balance herself.

Charlie shook his head and turned away from his brother and Hermione. "Ginny! Are you down here?" he called down the dungeon hallway.

"Charlie! I'm down here! A few down from Hermione's cell and on the opposite side!"

"Ron, Hermione, and I will be right there Ginny!" Charlie called then running towards the cell he heard Ginny's voice, followed by Ron and Hermione but at a pace Hermione could go without Hermione hurting herself since she was limping.

"Please hurry!"

Charlie stopped in front of the cell door and quickly worked on the locks as fast as he could. "We're coming Ginny, I promise," he called then finishing the locks and pulling the door open and hugging his sister. "It's alright Ginny, you're safe now."

Ginny hugged Charlie tight and then ran over to Ron and Hermione hugging both of them lightly. "Hermione, Narcissa took Harry somewhere. I don't know where but she took him. They might turn him against us again."

"Have to two gone mental?" Ron asked as he looked at his sister and then Hermione. "Harry is dead, he is gone. Do you get it?"

"Hermione, you didn't tell him?"

"I tried but he wouldn't listen."

"Wouldn't listen to what? Harry is dead!"

"If I'm so dead then how is it I am standing right behind you?"

Ron turned around with Hermione and looked at Harry who was standing there. He was speechless as he looked at Harry standing there, rubbing his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. "H-Harry, you lived?"

"Yes I did. I was taken into the wrong side but I lived," Harry answered as Ginny now hugged him tight. He pulled free from Ginny and walked over to Ron and Hermione. "I hear that this lovely girl in your arms is your fiancé."

"Well…" Ron started as he blushed lightly. "Yeah, she's my 'Mione."

"Yeah," Hermione said softly as she snuggled close into Ron's arms.

"Well Ron should take you home, Hermione," Harry said softly as he took Ginny into his arms. "Your family all just left so we should leave too. No real reason for us to stay in an old, creepy, empty Riddle house went the fight against Narcissa is over and she lost."

Ron laughed nervously then pulled Hermione close and apparated her to their apartment. "Home at last dear. Now we can spend alone time together," he said wickedly with a wide grin on his face.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"

"What? I just wanted to spend time with you, my 'Mione," Ron said as he pretended to be upset. "What's so wrong with that?"

Hermione loved seeing Ron like this so she walked towards the master bedroom slowly as she limped. "Nothing at all. Now, last one to the master bedroom has to make tomorrows' breakfast," she said and then limping her way down the hall as fast as should could go.

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Soon to be Weasley!" Hermione called proudly back with a giggle in her voice before running into the master bedroom. "Oh Ronnie!"

Ron shook his head as he laughed then running after. What could he say, he couldn't resist her. That was love for him.

One day soon they'd be a happy couple.


End file.
